


Ore to Mohiro to Saki

by damedanbo



Category: Mahou Shoujo Ore
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Girls, Transformation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedanbo/pseuds/damedanbo
Summary: In the end, Saki is able to tell Mohiro her true feelings. But Mohiro likes someone else: her male alter ego, Ore!





	Ore to Mohiro to Saki

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the manga yet and I've only seen through episode 10, so no spoilers until next week's ep airs please! I just wanted to write something about the relationships in Mahou Shoujo Ore... so here we are. Also, are there really no other fics about this series? I've been searching and found nothing!

In hindsight, it wasn’t the best time to approach Mohiro, but when was it ever? Hyoe was never not around--except for during his year long trips to the bathroom, apparently--and she already looked like a stalker half the time. But Saki was resolute in her decision to do it today, to confess her love, and she wouldn’t be turned away by something as minor as Hyoe being present.

She really did look like as talker, though, half-hidden behind a phone pole. Sakuyo had declined to come with her today, though if Saki had turned around, she would see her best friend and Magical Twin hiding behind the next pole back, watching to make sure she was okay.

Mohiro and Hyoe were up ahead, in the park. Mohiro was crouched, feeding wild animals from his palm, and Hyoe stood nearby, watching fondly. He turned away for a moment to answer his phone, and Saki clenched her fist, set her jaw, and hurried out from behind the pole. 

She promptly fell on her face, but quickly picked herself up to run towards Mohiro. Hyoe turned, only somewhat surprised, but he was too late in his snippy remark to stop her.

“Mo-mo-mo-mmmmm-- Mohiro-chan!” Saki cried, hands clutched in her crumpled skirt. “I need to tell you something!”

“Oh my,” Hyoe said, eyes narrowed, but otherwise looking amused.

“Nn,” Mohiro said.  _ Sure. _

_ I’m in!  _ Saki thought joyously, giving a mental fistpump. Now all she had to do was confess without transforming, and she’d be golden! Luckily, she had that all planned out.

“Let’s go somewhere private to talk, okay?” Saki suggested, reaching for Mohiro. Hyoe was too fast, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Ah, but Saki, doooon’t you think that I should stay with you guys? Just in case something bad tries to take Mohiro-chan away?  Don’t you think it would be tooootally bad if a demon showed up right now and took him?”

Saki grit her teeth, closing her eyes so as not to glare at him. “Oh, Hyoe, I toooootally didn’t see you there! Don’t you think that Mohiro-chan is juuuuuust as safe with me as he is with you? And besides, since those mahou shoujo finished off the demon king, doooooon’t you think it would be tooooootally weird for the demons to appear again?”

“But isn’t Mohiro-chan just a liiiiiiittle scared of you anyway?” Hyoe taunted. Mohiro shook his head. “Oh?”

Mohiro smiled.  _ Saki is good. I’ll be okay. _

“But I should tooooootally still come with you, right?” Hyoe asked, face falling a little. “What if she gets weird with you?”

Saki wiped away her drool and put away her grabby hands as Mohiro and Hyoe returned their attention to her. “Wh-what? Why would I  _ ever  _ get weird with Mohiro-chan!”

_ I’ll be okay,  _ Mohiro said, without a word.

Hyoe stood back, clearly agitated as Mohiro walked a ways away with Saki. Saki waved to him, smile fake as it ever was with Hyoe, and turned to her crush.

_ What is it?  _ Mohiro asked with a look. Saki sucked in a breath, reaching for her bag, and pulled out a nondescript white envelope.

“Please read this. It’s what I can’t say out loud.”  _ Or I’ll transform into a mahou shoujo again! _

Mohiro nodded, taking the letter from her. He popped the seal open with a flick of his thumb, and pulled the love letter out, reading it at his gentle, steady pace.

_ Mohiro-chan _

_ For a long time, I’ve felt this way. Ever since that day that you saved Sakuyo and me in the woods, I’ve wanted to be there for you, to protect you. But it was only recently that I gained the power to do so. Since then, I’ve been trying to explain my emotions, but it’s difficult when my life is so split in two. I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time, but my own heart has gotten in the way. It’s turned me into what seems like a totally different person. _

_ Until now, my feelings for you have only pushed us further apart. But now I want them to bring us closer together. You’ve always sang a song that pulled me in and made me want to be with you. Now I hope that I can sing that same song for you. _

_ I love you. I want to be closer. Please go out with me. _

She had stayed up all last night writing it, crumpling up papers and rewriting, trying to get the perfect love letter down. The bags under her eyes were a good indication of how long it had taken. Saki clutched her hands in her skirt, watching with bated breath as Mohiro finished reading.

Mohiro lifted his head.  _ This is for me? _

“Mmhmm,” Saki said. She tried not to look at Hyoe, inching closer behind Mohiro.

_ Saki-chan… I’m sorry. _

Saki’s face fell. He was… this was rejection, wasn’t it?

_ I already have someone I like. _

Hyoe full-on grinned behind him, pointing at himself. Saki bit her lip, closing her eyes to both of them.

_...His name is Ore. _

_ … _

Huh?! Saki jerked her head up, staring at him. Hyoe scowled, dropping his hand. His face went dark.

“Oh, but Mohiro-chan, don’t you think that Ore guy is soooooo creepy?” Hyoe called, coming up behind Mohiro and wrapping an arm around him. “Isn’t he just tooooo muscular? Doesn’t he just creep you out?” He glared at Saki. She glared back, hands balled into fists at her sides.

_ I think he’s handsome,  _ Mohiro said.  _ He’s saved me so many times, too… _

“Hm,” Hyoe said, still staring at Saki.  _ You’ve lost again, Saki- _ chan.  _ Go home and cry about it. _

But Saki still had a trick up her sleeve, didn’t she? If it was Ore that Mohiro-chan loved, then she would be Ore!

“Mohiro-chan,” Saki said, voice softer than his. Mohiro tilted his head in silent question.

“Mohiro-chan… is… the person I love!” Saki cried, throwing her hands out. Hyoe gasped. Mohiro’s eyes widened.

“There’s no way you’d do that now,” Hyoe laughed, disbelieving. Saki wasn’t listening. She was busy transforming. She was enveloped in a bright pink light, her body changing. Her thighs and arms became thick, muscular. Her body bulked up, and clothed itself in pink and white. It wasn’t painful at all, changing form. She could only sense herself becoming stronger--and stronger was what Mohiro-chan wanted.

When the light faded, Ore stood in Saki’s place. Hyoe scowled at her. Mohiro stepped forward and shook his (her) hands in awe.

_ Ore-san… How nice to see you. _

“Yes, how very nice,” Hyoe snapped

“Mohiro-chan!” Ore cried, grabbing his shoulders in his (her) thick hands. “I have to tell you something important.”

Mohiro’s eyes widened again. He beamed up at Ore, excited.  _ Okay. _

“Mohiro-chan, I… I’m…”

“Pathetic?” Hyoe offered.

“I’m Saki!”

Mohiro’s face went flat. ... _ Eh? _

Ore beckoned to herself desperately, big hands pointing at her beefy chest. “I’m Saki! Uno Saki! I have been this whole time!”

_ Eh? _

“Every time I’ve saved you, it’s been because of my love for you! That’s where I get my power-- from my love for you!”

_ You’re Saki? _

“Yes!” Ore cried, clasping Mohiro’s hands in her own. “And now that you know, now that I’ve told you, you and me-- you and me and me, Mohiro Saki and Ore, we can be together! Our feelings are mutual!”

Mohiro stared up at her. Ore beamed. 

_ Ore-san… Saki, I’m sorry. _

Her face fell again.

_ I can only love Ore-san. You’re like… a sister to me. _

Her face fell further. Tears budded in her eyes.

_ It wouldn’t be fair to you to say yes. I couldn’t love the real you like that. _

Mohiro pulled his hands carefully from Ore’s.  _ I do like you. I like you as a friend, and a sister, and a fellow idol. I think you’re a wonderful person. I think you’re strong and beautiful and kind. But I don’t return your feelings. _

“Oh,” Ore said, sniffing loudly. Somewhere nearby, Sakigasuki was crying with her, trying to restrain herself from rushing out to hold her.

_ I still want to be friends with you, as Saki. But I couldn’t date you. I’m sorry. _

“It’s okay,” Saki sniffed, transformation lost. “It’s not your fault that I’m…”  _ Stupid!  _ **_Stupid!_ ** _ Why did you think this would work?! _

“Oh, that’s sooooo tragic. Mohiro-chan, isn’t that sooooo sad? I just feel awwwful. Poooor Saki.” Hyoe sang, rubbing his cheek on Mohiro’s. “Mohiro-chan, you’re so selfless, giving up your love for her feelings… You deserve a love that’ll last…”

(In the bushes, Kokoro-chan physically restrained Sakigasuki to prevent her from beating the future King of Faeries to death.)

Mohiro bowed to Saki and patted her head, like a little kid. Saki sniffled hard, trying not to bawl in front of him. She forced a smile, waving Mohiro and Hyoe off, insisting “I’m fine, I’m fine!”

Mohiro and Hyoe headed off, Mohiro looking back at her sadly.  _ He must be thinking of Ore. _

She would have crumpled to the ground as soon as they were gone, if not for Sakigasuki leaping out of the bushes and grabbing her in a hug.

“Saki!” she cried in her deep voice.

“Sakuyo… You were here too?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay…”

“Sakuyo… Did you know that he would reject me?” Saki asked, tears in her eyes.

“I had a hunch,” Sakigasuki said. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Saki said, wiping her face. “Is it okay if I cry on you?”

“Of course,” Sakigasuki said. “I’ll always let you.” She knelt, and Saki leaned on her broad chest, crying and wailing like a child. It just kept coming, more and more tears the more she thought about it. Finally, they began to taper off as she cried herself out, and Sakigasuki swept her up into her arms.

“Saki,” Sakigasuki said, and Saki lifted her head. “I love you.”

“I know,” Saki said sadly. “But I only love Mohiro… and you only love me…” She paused, an idea forming. “Maybe if you, as Sakigasuki, and me--”

“It wouldn’t work,” Sakigasuki told her, and Saki sighed, dropping her head back against her chest.

Sakuyo changed back halfway home, and the two of them walked, holding each other, back to Saki’s house. Sayori was waiting for them with food, and Kokoro-chan came over and ate with them. It should have been fun and weird and crazy, but it all felt hollow. Saki ate in silence, then retired to her room, Sakuyo trailing after her.

“Does it ever stop hurting?” Saki asked, lying on her bed in the dark. Sakuyo knelt beside her, petting her hair.

“Sometimes,” she said. “Sometimes love feels really good, really wonderful. But sometimes it will hurt. You just have to enjoy it when it’s good.”

Saki sniffed. “I love you, Sakuyo,” she said, rubbing her eyes. “You’re my best friend.”

Sakuyo smiled at her, and climbed onto the bed to lay beside her. “You’re my best friend too.”

There were times when “I love you” was good, and times when it hurt. This time, it hurt. But someday, it wouldn’t, and when that day came again, they would be together.


End file.
